gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 166
Title- Mikan's Sacrifice Date- July 20th, 2012 Volume 28 Previous Chapter → 165 Next Chapter → 167 and Volume 29 Synopsis Left off from chapter 165 when Tono tells Sakurano that Natsume's heart has stopped beating. Mikan mentally pleads for Natsume to wake up. Tsubasa asks if Natsume has a pulse now, which Tono says no and that Natsume is in a state of shock due to losing so much blood. The HSP and Shiki notice Mikan and Natsume's alice stones next to Natsume. The HSP tells Mikan to use her Stealing Alice to insert Natsume's Alice stone in him. He explains that Natsume's Alice stone might revive him by providing as a life server. He asks Mikan to do what her mother used to do, but the opposite; Yuka used her Stealing Alice to remove the Alices of dying people but Mikan can use hers to save Natsume from death. But the HSP tries to warn Mikan something before she grabs Natsume's Alice stone and asks Tono to help her. As she tries to insert it into him, she remembers their moment from Christmas Eve, when they exchanged Alice stones and promised to be together forever. When it is over, Mikan and the others are surprised and confused that the stone has not been inserted into Natsume. The HSP tells Mikan that she had lost her Alice from when she stopped Natsume's flames. Saddened that she is no longer an Alice and that she may not be able to save Natsume, Mikan breaks down. But the HSP offers her a last chance to save Natsume from dying. He gives her her own Alice stone. The HSP tells Mikan that, although she has lost her Alice, there is still some power left in the stone and that if she absorbs it into her body, she will have a little bit but enough power to insert Natsume's stone into him. But this act will come at a high price. The HSP tells her that once she uses the last of her power through the stone, she will be unable to stay in the academy. Although she is saddened, Mikan decides to use her stone to absorb its power into her palm and use it to insert the Fire Alice stone into Natsume. She is willing to give everything she has to save Natsume. As she is about to insert it into him, she remembers the rest of her moment with Natsume from Christmas Eve. She remembers how she asked him to keep his promise and he told her that he will never give her stone back to her if she doesn't love him anymore. Mikan mentally tells Natsume that, even if she is separated from Natsume because of her actions, nothing will change, that she will always love him and be with him forever. She kisses the unconsious Natsume and then successfully inserts the stone into him, and having used the last amount of her Alice, she collapses on top of Natsume and says that her only wish is for Natsume to come back to her and she doesn't care what she loses as long as that wish is granted. The chapter ends with Mikan remembering a particular moment from that night, when she professed to Natsume that she loved him more than anyone. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions - Will Natsume live? -Will Mikan have to leave the academy? -Will Mikan get her alice back? -Will they still be together forever? Memorable Moments *Mikan realising that she has lost her Alice. *In spite of him being unconcious, Mikan still kisses Natsume showing how much she loves him. Quotes Category:Chapter